


DiNozzo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Case Fic, Community: 1-million-words, Episode Related, Episode: s08e22 Baltimore, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs considers DiNozzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	DiNozzo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-Gibbs3_zps14bcf34f.jpg)

As soon as he was released, Gibbs leaned against the building and considered the case. He had always intended to let the local leos catch him, to build is rep before the meet, but he hadn't expected the one to be quite so perceptive. DiNozzo was good - the kind of man that NCIS needed. Of course, he was also a bit arrogant, but Gibbs had broken down plenty of arrogant agents in the past.

He'd already called home and told Pacci to pull up everything he could find on DiNozzo. The Director would want to vet the detective first, but Gibbs already knew his choice. He had a feeling in his gut that said that DiNozzo was his man, despite his attitude. As soon as he completed his mission, he'd talk to DiNozzo.


End file.
